from_wonderland_to_hogwarts_term_1_2013fandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza and Syren
Eliza is a wood elf princess from Ninjaduck Island. Her Dragon Companion is named Syren. Since Eliza is a princess she is a diplomat and has a lot of patience. She is a ginger, well as much as a wood elf can be. Eliza is thin, 6'2" and graceful. she also has a slight point to her ears. The Role of A Princess A princess does alll the diplomancy. She must negiogiote peace if at all possible. She also is connected to the land. She has the choice of marriage, but usaully marries for the good of her people. She problably isn't fully Wood elf, but by choosing to stay she fully becomes one only retaining any useful abilities and traits from the other people. A princess is also very good in a fight, and can do more than hold her own. ﻿ Eliza herself Eliza is half woodelf and half Fyrian, she has a twin who rules Fyra. She is potrayed as a diplomat, but really is a free spirit. She loves to fly with her Dragon, Syren, she and Syren are great friends. She is really shy, but as a diplomat of her people seems friendly. When nothing is moving along in diplomatic matters she is screaming inside, despite her outer calm. Like every wood elf she shares a love of dragons, the earth and freedom. Eliza works very well alone or with others. She also loves two of the many popular wood elf sports, Soccer and Tennis. Even though exploring is more of a male thing, she loves to do it, Eliza would explore 24/7 if she could. Most of the time she is really nice, but watch out when she loses her temper. She loves most, if not all, types of music and the fire calls to her (they say both of them are because she is part Fyrian). Eliza is mainly who she is today because of the expectations she is given and because of Syren. Syren Syren is a normal green dragon. Like all of her coloring she has all dragon abilities and the ability to effect people's emotions through singing/humming, except for thoose connected to her or another green dragon. She got the name Syren because she loves to sing more than any other green dragon before her. It is asumed that this is because of Eliza's bondmate. She would prefer to be big and "scary" most of the time, well she doesn't think she is scary at any size, but upon Eliza's request she remians small enough to fit around Eliza's neck. She really only does thiss becuase Eliza asked her to and most of the time they are on diplomatic missions, trying to keep Andreil and Kailibar peaceful. Their Bond Syren and Eliza's bond is stronger than most, possibly even stronger than anyones ever. They seem to be perfect for each other. Many agree that this is in fact because they have exactly the same interests. Adventures The Chase --Incomplete sorry The Meeting --Complete story Category:Ninjaduck island info. Category:Cannon Category:History Category:Canon Category:Links Category:Main Character Category:Decoration(s) Category:Dragon(s) Category:Mythical Creature(s) Category:Royalty